Just Tonight
by glam1
Summary: Remington Leith has never kissed a guy before. When he starts wondering what it would be like, he asks Andy Biersack if he has ever kissed a boy before. How will Andy react?


**So, I noticed that there's not a lot of Palaye Royale fan fiction (or any, really), so I decided to write this. (Also, the name did come from the song Just Tonight by The Pretty Reckless, in case you were wondering.)**

 **Quick warning: this is smut. It's boy on boy. If you don't like that, well guess what? You don't have to read it!**

 ***Set during the Homecoming tour in a world where Andy never met Juliet, on a two day break from the tour at a hotel***

* * *

 **"** **Andy?" Remington whispered to the older singer who was sitting on the couch next to him.**

"Yeah Remi?" Andy responded, turning down the volume on the football game they were watching. They were sharing a hotel room together tonight, the last few times they had spent the night at a hotel on this tour both boys had felt rather lonely, and Remington, as much as he loved his brothers, didn't particularly want to spend the night with Sebastian or Emerson. He had done that _far_ too often when he was younger.

"Have you ever kissed a guy?"

"That's random. Why do you ask?" Andy asked, he had kissed a few guys, but he didn't particularly want to admit to that. It wasn't that he was homophobic, it was that some of his fans were. He didn't want to deal with that just yet, he already got enough hate.

"Just wondering. I mean, I've been with a few chicks who say that kissing guys is really different than kissing girls. I've always wondered what the difference was, but I've never talked to a woman about something like that long enough to hear about the differences." Remington said, shrugging. In all honesty, he was really curious about what it would be like to kiss Andy, though he didn't really know why. He'd never been interested in a guy before, not like that anyway.

"Then why ask me?" Andy cocked an eyebrow at Remington, "I don't exactly scream bisexual to you, do I?"

"Well, no…." Remington said quietly, "I just didn't know who else to ask. I mean, asking my brothers would be weird. They're totally supportive and shit, but they'd just start trying to set me up with guys. They think I'm straight and they _already_ do that. I can't imagine how bad it would be if they thought I was gay!" Andy snorted at that, but Remington continued speaking saying, "And I don't really have anyone else besides you that I'd feel comfortable talking to about something like that."

"Are you gay?" Andy asked.

"No!" Remington said quickly, "I mean… well… I've only ever been interested in women, or so I thought. I don't know, recently I've been kind of attracted to this guy… but, well, just… just sexually…." he trailed off a little, refusing to look at Andy.

"Well Remi, you don't have to be gay to like guys. There are tons of different sexualities, and you don't even have to pick one to label yourself with. If it's just that one guy, you can always just say you're straight to most people, and if you want to… umm… to… fuck… him… you could always imply that you're open to experimentation." Andy said, shrugging slightly.

"Thanks Andy." Remington said quietly.

"No problem Remington. So who's this guy?" Andy asked.

"You never answered my question." Remington said, rather than responding to Andy.

"You didn't answer mine."

"Answer me, and I'll answer you."

"Fine." Andy bit his lip, "Yes, I've kissed a few guys." Remington just watched him for a few moments.

"Turn off the TV." Remington said.

"Why? This is a great game! We're sure to beat the Seahawks!" Andy cried.

"Exactly, you already know what's going to happen, you don't need to watch the game. Turn it off." Remington said, his eyes not leaving Andy's.

So Andy did as he was asked, wondering what was in Remi's mind.

"Are you going to answer _my_ question?" Andy asked. Remington leaned in and kissed him on the lips, very softly.

Andy let out a gasp, before pushing Remington off of him. "What the fuck are you doing Remington?"

"Answering your question." He said, chewing on his lip, hoping he hadn't just fucked up big time.

"It's me? I'm the guy?" Andy asked, looking shocked. Remington nodded. "Jesus, how did I not catch that?" Andy laughed, "Don't look so worried Remington, I'm not mad!"

"You're not?" Remington felt like he had just taken a breath after being waterboarded.

"No, Remington. But… how far do you actually want to go?" He asked.

Remington frowned. "Why are you asking that Andy?"

"Because, Remington, you're fucking hot and I haven't gotten laid in ages. I'm willing to go as far as you are." He smirked at Remington, who looked utterly stunned.

"I don't know…." The younger boy whispered.

"Tell me to stop when you want me to," Andy said as his lips brushed against Remington's slightly parted ones. Andy licked the brunette's lower lip before pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it, lowering Remington down onto the couch below him, never breaking eye contact.

Remington let out a moan. He couldn't believe this was happening. He had never kissed a guy before, and yet here he was with Andy fucking Biersack on top of him, not just willing to kiss him, but willing to go as far as he was wanted to. It took Remington a moment to shake off the shock and start kissing the singer on top of him back.

Remington tangled his fingers in Andy's hair, wrapping a leather clad leg around Andy's waist, grinding against Andy as hard as he could. Both boys were already partially hard.

"Those pants are going to get _really_ sweaty, _really_ fast. Plus they'll be really hard to get off the longer we wait, mind if I take them off?" Andy murmured, his deep voice going straight to Remington's dick.

"Go for it." Remington responded, his voice coming out very husky, Andy grinned, rocking his hips into Remington's one more time before pulling off his pants. Somehow Andy managed to get them off in one smooth movement, despite the fact that they were the tightest pair of pants Remington owned.

Andy settled himself between Remi's legs, kissing along the upper thighs, licking along the edge of his boxers, not touching his dick over _or_ under the fabric. The younger singer squirmed, wanting friction badly. He reached down and began grinding into his own hand. Andy grabbed Remington's hand and pulled it away.

"That's mine Remington." He whispered in the 23-year-old's ear. "Don't touch yourself unless I tell you too." Remington let out a moan, he could not believe how hot he found that. Andy could tell how much Remington was enjoying this and smirked. He leaned down and began kissing Remington again, pulling off his own pants as he did so. This left them both in only their boxers and shirts.

"Fuck… Andy… Touch me!" Remington groaned, getting fed up with Andy's teasing. He was rock hard, they both were. Andy just smiled and pulled their shirts off.

"Not yet Remi. Soon. But not yet." He leaned down and began sucking on Remington's right nipple, playing with the other using his fingers, and after a few moments, he finally gave in and began grinding against Remington, kissing him every once in a while.

"This couch is too fucking small." Remington managed to pant out in between moans and kisses. Andy had to agree with that; with both of them being over six feet tall, it was a bit small. Rather than responding, he scooped Remington up, kissing him as he did, and carried him over to one of the beds. Remington had rapped his legs around Andy's waist, and Andy had to admit that he enjoyed the position.

When Andy threw the other singer down on the bed, Remington just stared at him for a moment before pulling him down on the bed and climbing on top of him. Andy raised an eyebrow, but he was down for Remington being on top.

Remington slowly kissed down Andy's stomach finally reaching his boxers. He glanced up at Andy as he gently kissed the boy's dick over the boxers. "Shit, Remington!" Andy gasped as Remington ran his hand over Andy's boxers before slipping his hand underneath and rapping his hand around Andy's cock, and running his thumb over the leaking tip. "Holey fuck!" Andy cried, pushing his hips up into Remington's hand.

Remington pulled his hand out, leaving Andy whining at the loss. Remington laughed at that, and quickly pulled Andy's boxers off. "You're really fine with having sex?" Remington asked quietly.

"Yes," Andy gasped.

Remington pulled his own boxers off and said, "Suck me off Andy, please." Andy didn't hesitate before getting on top of Remington and slowly moving down to his dick. He gently licked the head, which was soaked in precum. Remington let out a moan, his hips bucking upward as Andy slowly slid his mouth over Remi's throbbing cock. His teeth lightly dragged over the sensitive skin, and he began to bob his head up and down. It didn't take long for Remington to whisper, "God, Andy, I'm close!"

Andy pulled off of Remington, who groaned, not wanting Andy to move his mouth. "Let me fuck you…." Andy murmured in Remington's ear. Remington nodded.

"Wait, Andy, are you clean?" Andy nodded, he had been checked before the start of the tour, and so had Remington. He hadn't had sex since then. He said as much.

"Same here." Remington said. Andy got up and grabbed his bottle of lube from the very bottom of his suitcase. He gently slicked up one finger, and slowly slipped it into Remi's tight ass. Remi shifted uncomfortably at first, but when Andy's finger brushed his prostate, he let out a moan of pleasure. Andy quickly began adding more fingers, knowing that Remington wasn't going to last much longer, but he still made sure that his partner was in as little pain as possible.

Soon, Remington was ready. Andy stroked Remington's dick, and gently slid his own into Remington, who whimpered slightly. Andy stopped moving for a moment, letting Remington adjust to his size, before pushing himself all the way in. He began moving in and out, just an inch each time until Remington was a bit more comfortable. After a few minutes, he was managing to hit Remington's prostate, and when Andy did that, Remington was falling apart in mere moments. It wasn't long until Remington came all over the two of them, and Andy followed just a few moments later.

Andy collapsed on top of Remington, the two were covered in sweat and cum. "You'll stay here tonight, right?" Remington whispered, suddenly terrified that Andy would go sleep on the other bed, or worse, in another room.

"Just tonight." Andy whispered back, kissing Remington's neck.

"Thank you." Remington smiled, "We're both a mess, you know."

"Well, that does tend to happen when people have sex." Andy chuckled, "But we can deal with that later. Let's just sleep for now." Remington nodded, he liked the sound of that. The two fell asleep rapped in each other's arms.

* * *

 **Emerson's POV**

It was about 11:00 when Sebastian came down to Emerson's room unable to sleep. "Let's watch a movie." He had said.

"Sure Seb, let's see if Remington and Andy want to watch with us." Emerson grumbled. He had the room right next to the two, and Sebastian was on the floor above them. Sebastian nodded, and the two walked over and used the extra key card to open the door.

"Well, that explains the noise." Emerson said, when the two saw the singers asleep in the same bed. Neither had a shirt on, and the blankets had shifted off the them enough that both Emerson and Sebastian could seen the neither had underwear or pants on either.

"Noise?" Sebastian snorted.

"Yeah," Emerson said as he closed the door and began heading back towards his room, "'Oh Andy! Fuck me harder!' 'Fuck, Andy! Touch me!'" The boys giggled as they opened the door to there room.

"Next time we're alone with them, I'm going to give them so much shit!" Sebastian laughed.

"Me too!" Emerson cackled.

* * *

Andy woke up sometime around six the next morning, still covered in cum from the night before. He looked down at the sleeping angel beside him. God, he couldn't believe they had done that. It had been amazing, but he couldn't help but wonder if Remington would regret it and avoid him, or something like that. That's what had happened with Ashley.

Remington stirred beside him. "Morning Andy. You're gorgeous." Andy grinned. This wasn't going to be like it was with Ashley.

Andy leaned down and gently bit Remington's neck. "We should shower."

"Okay, you can go first." Remington responded, and Andy chuckled.

"That's not what I meant Remington." He laughed, nuzzling Remington's neck, and then kissing him on the forehead.

"Oh. _Oohh_!" Remington gasped, blushing a little bit as he realized what Andy meant. "You sure? I mean, I thought that was a one night thing?"

"Well, it's really up to you. I'd _love_ to get clean with you." Andy said suggestively.

"Why the fuck not." Remington whispered, he was incredibly hard. Andy giggled (not something Remington had heard him do before), and grabbed the younger boy's hand, pulling him toward the bathroom. When they got there, Andy turned on the water and picked Remington up, placing him on the countertop, kissing him as he did. The two stayed like that for a few moments while the water warmed up.

Remington pulled the older singer into the shower with him when it started producing steam, and then got down on this knees, beginning to sucking Andy off. It was the first time he had ever done that. It wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it would be, it was actually somewhat enjoyable. Andy let out a moan, and laced his fingers through Remi's hair, pulling him down farther. Remington had him cumming down his throat in just a few minutes, and the two switched positions after that, Andy taking care or Remington just as well.

After the quick blowjobs, the two actually showered, and when they were done, they slipped back into bed, sleeping for another hour before getting up and getting ready to go downstairs to eat breakfast at the hotel.

* * *

The singers walked downstairs and noticed that it appeared like Sebastian and Emerson were the only two people out there at the moment.

"Hello boys!" Emerson giggled, almost as though he knew something he shouldn't. Andy and Remington exchanged glances. "Did you sleep well? Because it sounded like you didn't really sleep much."

Remington gasped at his brother, and reached out to smack him on the shoulder. "You were listening?" He cried, turning a deep shade of red.

"From what I heard from Emerson, it was rather hard _not_ to." Sebastian said, smirking at the two. Andy didn't seem at all embarrassed.

"Oh dear God." Remington murmured. "How much did you two hear?" He asked.

"Well, not much, to be honest. When you two started moaning and turned off the TV, I turned mine on. It was just the _lowder_ things that you two said and groaned and stuff that I could here." Emerson said.

"I didn't hear anything, I just saw your naked asses hanging out of the bed when Emerson and I went to see if you wanted to watch a movie with us." Sebastian said, very matter of factly. Remington rubbed his eyes with his palms.

"Okay, that's not that bad." Andy said, shrugging.

"You _really_ think that, Andy?" Remington asked.

"Yeah, I mean Jinxx and Jake walked in on me having a threesome and proceeded to make fun of me for it not _just_ the day after, or anything like that, but right there."

"Where were Ashley and CC?" Emerson asked with a frown, all three brothers laughing at Andy's story.

"Well, I seem to recall Ashley being base deep in me, and CC I do believe was below me." Andy said as though he were summarizing a Shakespearean play. The boys laughed harder.

* * *

"Andy, what are we doing?" Remington asked that night as the two made out on the now clean bed.

"We're making out." Andy said, but then sighed, saying, "But you're right, we should talk about this. You said yesterday that you aren't romantically attracted to me, so we could just fool around. I'd even be fine with fooling around exclusively." Andy had realized that he _really_ liked Remington, and he wanted to try dating, but he would understand if Remington didn't want that, or if he actually couldn't experience romantic attraction to guys, he would understand that too.

"What if I want to call you my boyfriend?" Remington asked, "And what if I want to go out to movies with you, and have dinner at fancy restaurants with you, and tell you how much I care about you, and then come home with you and let you fuck me, and then wake up rapped in your arms and know that I'm the only one, that you aren't with anyone else, that I'm not with anyone else?"

Andy stared at him for a moment. "You're serious?" He asked, though it was clear from the look in Remington's eyes that he was. Remington bobbed his head quickly. "Then I would love to call you my boyfriend, Remi." He said gently, and leaned down to kiss him softly on the forehead.

Remington grinned, "That makes you my first boyfriend then, Andy. Are we going to tell people?" He asked, he wanted to savor the moment, but he had to get some things clarified before he could relax.

"I would like to tell your brothers, as well as Black Veil Brides and my band for this tour, but I'm not too keen on coming out to the whole world quite just yet." Andy said. That was enough for Remington, so he went back to kissing Andy. After a few moments, Andy pulled away and said, "Remington, let's go out to dinner and then a movie."

"Sure." Remington said, and kissed Andy one more time.

* * *

 **Was that an okay fic? I hope so. Well, goodbye for now lovelies.**


End file.
